Demon Mutate Saga: Wings of Justice
by StellaMagic
Summary: A vigilante with Hsi Wu's sky power is protecting people from an old nemesis: Bart Chang. Someone is messing up his extortion racket, and Charlie is in the middle of it. The J-Teens have to find this sky hero, being called the Darkgoyle and stop Chang. In the b-story, Colleen's friend Eva has been acting strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: New Claw in Town**

In a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown, Charlie and his family are cleaning up and closing up just as Bart Chang and two of his thugs.

"I'm sorry, but we are closed," the man said.

"I'm sure you have time for me, Murakami-san," calls Bart Chang.

Murakami sees Bartholomew and two of his thugs.

"M-M-Mr. Chang, I mean no disrespect," he said nervously as his wife takes Charlie into the back room.

"Do you have the money ready?" Chang said.

"Y-yes," he said as he went to the front desk and pulls out a bag full of money, "Your protection money is here as long as nothing happens like you did with that last store."

"You have my guarantee that nothing will cause damage to your business and your family."

Chang and his thugs are about to leave with the money when a shadowy figure at the door, wearing a black clothes, including a black Stetson hat.

"That money belongs to this family," she says in a stern voice, "I suggest you leave without it, Chang, if you don't want trouble."

"I suggest you leave if you don't want to be harmed, my dear," Chang said as he signals his thugs to attack her.

The stranger suddenly shows her bright red eyes, black claws and wings. Chang and his thugs flinch in fear and recognize her.

"You again!" he screamed.

The being swipes her claw at the thugs and threw them and Chang out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Search is On**

The next day at Section 13, the J-Teens, the J-Team, the Enforcers and the Demon Sorcerers have called up a meeting, concerning Muir's Demon Mutate experiment. Uncle and Daolon Wong are passing compasses that have the trigrams of the Demons' elements on them.

"I'm sure Jade and the J-Teens have filled you in on the situation Muir has brought upon the world," Captain Black stated.

"I'll say," says and outraged El Toro, "That loco Alchemist has nerve using innocent children in a dangerous experiment!"

"How are we gonna find these kids if their powers are hidden until they get mad?" Viper asks.

"That's what the compasses are for," Tso Lan says.

"These magic compasses will point the way to the chi of the Demon Sorcerers," Uncle explains, "Once a power is activated, one hand of the compass will point to the trigram of that power, and the other hand will point to the holder of it. Once you find out who call Uncle and tell so that Tohru and I will use the Chi-O-Matic."

"Remember, nobody approaches these kids until we can the Demon Essence out of them," Shendu says, "Our powers will be dangerous since these children were never trained to use them."

They have begun the search for the Demon Mutates. Shendu, Tso Lan and Xiao Fung are taking the subways and pointed their compasses at the passengers with no success; Dai Gui, Xua Wing, and El Toro, are scouting through amusement parks and teen hangouts; Jackie, Captain Black, and Viper look for kids at the museum with no luck on their end; Jade is at her school, hiding the compass in her sweater while checking it; Uncle and Daolon Wong are doing magic in front of a group of kids in Candlestick Park while Tohru secretly checks the compass; The J-Teens and Bai Tsa try Magus High after Muir says he chose kids close to him.

Drago is reading the paper while hanging out in the Field with Colleen and his aunt when the others arrived.

"Any luck on your end, Guys?" Colleen asks.

"Not even a glitter," Chrissie replied with distraught.

"Consider it a good thing because that means the powers aren't activated by magic," Cody said.

Suddenly, Drago saw something in the paper.

"Guys, Check this out," he said as the team peers to see what's in the paper: a story about the incident at the Chinese Restaurant with headlines saying "Darkgoyle Strikes Again," "According to this, witnesses described a winged heroine in black, stopping gangsters who have been terrorizing small businesses as part of an extortion racquet."

"It's gotta be whoever has my powers," Hsi Wu said.

"We better ask Captain Black and tell him, and ask him about the extortions too," Colleen said.

Then, Colleen sees her friend Eva and walks to her.

"Hey Eva!" she calls to her.

When Colleen saw Eva, she looked tired and has dark circles under her eyes, making Colleen concern.

"Are you okay?" she asks Eva

"I'm fine, Colleen," Eva replies while yawning, "I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Because of the extortion scams in your neighborhood? I just read about it in the paper. My friends are to help if you need it."

"Thanks, but I got it covered."

As Eva leaves the field, Colleen's compass began to glow, showing three solid lines and pointing at Eva.

"That's the Sky Symbol, but why-?"

She wonders if Eva could be the new superhero in town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Trouble in Store**

At Section 13, Colleen and the J-Teens report back to Captain Black with their findings by showing today's paper.

"At least someone is not using demon power for personal vendettas or gain," Captain Black said, "As for the Extortion Racket, those have been the work of Bartholomew Chang."

"The Philanthropist-turned-crime boss?" Colleen raises a brow.

"Jackie told us all about him," Chrissie said.

"He's been out of prison after the youth spell wore off, and he's restarting his empire by extorting from every small business in San Francisco."

"We better get to that restaurant where the creature has been sighted," Colleen said, "Maybe the owners can tell us who the DarkGoyle might be."

Moments later, they arrived at the Chinese Restaurant where the DarkGoyle was last sighted. Jackie went with them to ask some questions.

"What can you tell us about this DarkGoyle?" Jackie asks.

"She saved my restaurant," Murakami said, "We have been forced to pay Chang sixty percent of my business after hearing about that Goth Antique Store that got ransacked."

"Did he say Goth Store?" Colleen whispered to herself.

"I was about to give him his money when the DarkGoyle came and scared Chang and his thugs away. After that, she gave the bag of money back to me and flew off."

Then, Chow shows up.

"Chow, what are you doing here?" Drago asks.

"My brother and his fam own this restaurant," Chow states, "Kami, are you alright?"

"We're all fine, Chow," says Murakami.

"Hey, Uncle Chow," Charlie greeted, "I saw the DarkGoyle. She came in and beat up the bad guys."

"So I've heard. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

Charlie holds up his web camera to them.

"I took pics of the DarkGoyle while she kicked butt," Charlie informed them, surprising the J-Teens.

"Can you show us the pics on your computer?" Colleen asks.

Charlie takes the Teens up to his room to bring up the pictures on his computer. He pushes a few buttons; making pics of the DarkGoyle pop up. It shows her with a grayish-purple human face, glowing red yes, gray wings, black, short-sleeved jumper, and a black hat. Colleen gasps when she recognizes the face.

"It's Eva," Colleen said.

"Eva?" Hsi Wu said.

"I should have known. Early today, my compass showed that she has the sky power."

"But why would she use my powers for crime fighting?"

"Charlie, where was this Goth Antique Store?"

"It's just two blocks from here?" Charlie replied, "Why do you ask?"

Drago and Colleen look at each other with concern.

Moments later, they went to the Goth Store that was mentioned. There's yellow tape and cops, indicating it's a crime scene. Drago and Colleen recognize it as the store Eva's mom runs part-time.

"That's the store Eva's mom owns!" Colleen gasps.

"Excuse me! Officer, what happened?" Drago asks one cop

"This store got vandalized two weeks ago, after some gangster came to "offer" protection to the owner," the officer replied.

"And she refused?" Colleen asks.

"Yeah. No way to prove it though, No fingerprints, no DNA samples; these crooks were careful."

"Dudes, I think we may have found what made Eva beserk," Ice stated as the others look worried for her.

"And it's only a matter of time before Chang puts a price on the DarkGoyle's head," Chrissie added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: DarkGoyle Sighted**

As the gang discusses what's going on outside the restaurant, Colleen becomes increasingly worried.

"This is bad, Gang!" she says as she paces erratically.

Then, Colleen gets a call on her cell phone from Captain Black.

"Captain Black?" Colleen answers her phone.

"Colleen, I have news for you about our superhero," Captain Black informs, "Reports have come in matching A monster Eva's description sighted at the docks. According to Intel, Chang owns a private cruise ship called the Jaded Jewel of China.

"Thanks, Cap," Colleen said as she hung up, "Captain Black just told me where Eva is."

At Chang's private navy yard ship at the docks, he has a meeting with the rest of his gang. He is very angry at the DarkGoyle's constant interference.

"Profits are down, and my thugs won't go back to the small businesses on my list all because of something I thought was make believe!" he angrily shouts, "If the DarkGoyle keeps this, I'm ruined!"

Then a call comes in on his radio.

"Sir, a flying bat thing is spotted by witnesses in the docks. The DarkGoyle is coming here," Says one of his guards.

"It looks like she's coming to "talk business", Boys," Chang said, "We must prepare a welcoming committee for her."

Eva is up above a roof top of an old building, observing Chang's ship.

"Once I scare Chang away, Mom won't have to worry about her business anymore," she mutters to herself.

Then, she sees something zoom past her. She turns around and sees Hsi Wu and the J-Teens behind.

"The J-Teens," she said in a raspy voice while pretending she doesn't know them, "How can the Darkgoyle help you?"

"Cut the act, Eva," Colleen said, "We know it's you and we know how you grew wings."

"We also know about your mom's shop," Drago said while sighing, "We're real sorry about what Chang did."

"You have no idea," she furiously said, "My mom worked her whole life for that store and the treasures inside, and Chang destroys it because she refuses to pay blood money to that thug! When Muir came to me offering demon power I can use, I took a chance and decided to make sure our whole neighborhood doesn't suffer. That's why I took on the superhero persona. Now I'm gonna make Chang look at how hard it is when your business is ruined."

"And earn a tombstone," Ice responded, "You feel me?"

"Ice's right, Eva," Cody added, "You are getting yourself killed. Chang could be expecting you in his ship by now."

"I'm sorry to hear that from you, but I have come too far to stop now," Eva said as she got out some smoke bombs.

She throws them to the ground, blinding the team and making them cough as she flies to Chang's ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: DarkGoyle vs. Chang**

Eva lands on the ship's deck and sneaks around in case there are any guards. She is quietly and slowly walking around when her big bat ears picked up something. Three of Chang's guards come out from behind some crates and surround her while pointing laser guns at her.

"This is as far as you go, Freak!" one guard said.

"But how far will you boys go after this?" she remarked as she took a deep breath and let out a sonic scream, making the guards drop their weapons and cover their ears while in agony.

The J-Teen also held their ears until the screech stopped.

"I didn't know you can do that, Hsi Wu," Colleen said while wincing in pain.

"I only use that screech for emergencies," His Wu answers.

"For obvious reasons I bet," Ice said.

Eva unleashes a high pitch and sensed where Chang is: below Deck in his main office.

"I got you now, Chang," she said as she tore the haul and flew down the hole.

The J-Teens are curious of what she did.

"What did she just do?" Cody asks.

"I think she used echolocation to track Chang like a bat does to find food," Chrissie theorizes.

The teens give Hsi Wu a curious look.

"That's how I can detect spots to land when I fly at night," he shrugs.

Chang is in his office, nervously waiting for the DarkGoyle to show when he hears noise of his men screaming and lasers firing. Eva burst through the door with one of his henchmen in hand and drops him.

"So you're the DarkGoyle, the one who's been messing up my extortion racket," Chang says while drumming his fingers.

"Your reign over small business ends here, Chang!" she growls with rage.

"I was going to say the same to you," he said as he snaps his fingers.

The Chang Gang suddenly appears and dumps glue on Eva's wings. Eva was about to let out another sonic screech, but Chang put his hand over her mouth and put a steel muzzle on her to prevent it.

"You are mine now!" Chang said while smiling evilly.

Eva realized that the J-Teens are right and she's now in over her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: J-Teens vs. the Chang Gang**

Eva is trapped by Chang and his thugs, making the J-Teens worry for her safety, especially Colleen.

"We gotta get Eva out before Chang clips her wings …permanently!" she says with worry.

"We'll get her out, Col," Drago assures her.

"Her powers gave me an idea," Chrissie says.

Chang is observing Eva closely, knowing he has seen her somewhere before.

"Underneath the bat look, you look very familiar my dear," Chang said, "I am also curious of how you obtained such power."

"That's a need-to-know basis, Jerk!" she growled.

"Then you must tell me so I would know, or you might become chum for the sharks, particularly my pet tiger shark," Chang said as he got out a remote, pointed it to the wall, and presses the button.

The wall lifts up, showing a glass tank with a tiger shark angrily swimming around waiting for its next meal as Eva gasps. Helga takes Eva to the top of the tank, ready to drop her to the shark.

"I'll ask again! Who are you and how did you become like this?!" Chang demands.

"Go throw yourself in with your fellow shark, Chang, because I'm not talking!" Eva insulted.

"Or I can just throw you in to take my place! Helga!"

Helga lifts Eva and is about to throw her in when the J-Teens burst through the doors.

"Stop right there, Chang!" Colleen called out.

"I have heard of you," Chang said, "You're Jackie Chan's students, the infamous J-Teens."

"You heard of us?" Drago asks.

"Ever since you took down the Okinawa Clan. I've wanted to test my thugs on you. Toss them all into the tank!"

The thugs surround and slowly walk toward the J-Teens with all kinds

"Drago, maybe you and Hsi Wu should "show your true selves"," she said as she winks at him.

Drago and Hsi Wu look at each other with sneakiness knowing what Colleen meant. They change into their demon forms, scaring everyone including Chang himself.

"What are you?" Chang asks as Drago roared like a T-Rex.

Cody jumps in front of Helga to block her from the tank.

"Put her down!" Cody commanded.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?" Helga laughs.

"Well metal is a type of earth, and I can move earth."

Cody touches the wall, making the pipes come alive and wrapping around Helga until she's trapped and dropping Eva. Cody unchains her and takes the muzzle off her.

"Now let's get you out of here," Cody said.

They are about to leave when Chang pushes them into the tank to distract the Teens.

"Cody! Eva!" Colleen screamed as they ran to the shark tank.

Colleen dives in just as the shark is about to go after them. The water washes the gunk off of Eva's wings, so she flies Cody out. Colleen uses her water power to create a whirlpool, hurling the shark out, through the wall, and overboard.

"Who are these children?" Chang wonders after seeing their power.

Chang is about to make a break for it when Hsi Wu blocks his way and ties him in chains.

"That should hold you until the police get here," Hsi Wu said, "And if you ever terrorize anyone for money, you'll have me and my nephew to deal with!"

Chang shook with fear at the demon's angry tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Eva Hangs her Cape**

The police arrive moments later to arrest Chang and his thugs. A lot of witnesses to the extortion came forward and each gave a statement to the police. Chang is screaming his head off about Drago and Hsi Wu.

"Those two boys! They are monsters in human form! You got to believe me!" he screamed crazily.

"We don't know what Chang is talking about, but crooks will do anything to get out of prison, including insanity pleas," Colleen remarks.

The police put Chang into the squad car handcuffed and drove off.

Moments later, Eva is taken to Uncle's shop to have the Sky Essence removed from her. Uncle uses the Chi-O-Matic to remove Hsi Wu's Chi and transfer it back to him as Eva changes back into her human form.

"I'm real sorry of how I acted, Guys," Eva apologized, "I just wanted to protect my home and neighborhood from jerks like Chang. I guess I should have left it up to the J-Teens."

"Don't worry, Eva," Colleen said, "We spoke with your mom, and she's gonna use the insurance money to rebuild her store."

"We just spoke with Captain Black," Drago added, "They uncovered enough evidence to put Chang away and shut down his extortion racket."

"Well the DarkGoyle is gonna hang up her cape and leave the hero stuff to the J-Teens from now on," Eva promises.

"Eva, consider yourself a member of the J-Teens," Colleen said as she hands Eva a magic compass, "With five more powers to go, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Back on Avalon, Tso Lan is at the rookery meditating and contemplating on something when Dai Gui and Xiao Fung interrupted him.

"Normally, you wouldn't come in here to meditate unless you are thinking about something," Xiao Fung, "What's on your mind Tso Lan?"

"I'm still very troubled about how Muir acquired our essence," Tso Lan responded, "We spent most our time on Avalon, and no human can have access."

"Then, there's only one explanation; someone from Muir gave him our essence. This problem is an inside job."

"But who?"

Tchang Zu looks upon them with an evil smirk.


End file.
